The Result of Secrets
by StarWriter0303
Summary: Emily is holding a dark secret. But, what happens when said secret gets out and it causes harm to her love ones? Running away seems to be the only answer. But, running away doesn't always work. Rather insted, only creates more problems
1. Chapter 1

Emily's pov

After we had anougher victory mentor gave us another day off. Everyone wanted to go to the beach but me. I wanted to go to the park. Everyone was asking why I didn't want to go to the beach because well my element is water. They just wouldn't understand. I went along with them. When we got to the beach everyone went down into the water right away, even Jayden did. I just sat on the beach and played with each tiny little grain of sand lost in their beauty. I was so lost with looking at the sand and the ocean that I didn't see Jayden get out of the water and come my way. Suddenly I was lifted into the air by a soaking wet Jayden. I soon as I relized he was wet and taking me to the ocean I started to panic.

"Jayden put me down now." I started yelling and crying and soon I felt my feet back on the ground. I was wet for about 5 seconds now and I quickly ran off the beach and in the woods to hide.

No ones pov

Jayden put Emily down and saw her ran away. He started to follow but he couldn't find her, so he went to find the others to tell them that Emily's missing.

"Hey Jay, where is Em?"Asked Mike.

"I don't know I picked her up to bring her into the water and she started freaking out and crying. She ran away as soon as I put her down. We need to go find her." The gang picked up their things and ran towards the woods to find Emily.

**Ok so review to find out where Emily went and why she was freaking out. Also I don't know yet if this will be a Jayden and Emily story or a mike and Emily story so I want you guys to review on which couple you guys want. 7 or more Reviews until I up so if you want to know what happens update fast. Also srry for the short chapter they will be longer and a lot better. Thanxz.**


	2. Chapter 2

Emily's POV

I ran and ran through the thick woods counting down from 10. So far since Jayden put me down I was at 5. 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1 and suddenly I was on the ground. I looked down at once used to be my legs was now replaced with long yellowish tail. Yes I am a mermaid. Any time I touch water 10 seconds later the tail appears. I haven't told the other yet because I am afraid of what they will say. My own family doesn't even know. I live my life in fear that I will somehow get wet and be exposed. If people find out they could over reacted and put me in a zoo. I have been a mermaid since the age of 14. My family used to have a home in Australia. On day I went hiking on a nearby Island. I took a wrong turn and got lost. I soon fell though a whole in the ground and I passed out. I woke up in and under water cave. I soon relised that the only way out was to swim. I put my back pack on and jumped into the water. As soon as I was in the water the full moon went by and some mysterious happened. I grow a tail. From then on I have always grown a tail at the touch of water.

I soon heard Jayden and the other call my name

Emily they yelled. I quickly crawled into the bush to hide afraid that my secret would be revealed. I made my hand into a fist and put it over my tail and soon the water was all gone along with my tail and I was in my normal bathing suit instead of the one I magically change into when I become a mermaid. I saw Jayden come and I ran ahead and sat on a tree stump and pulled out my flute to make it look like I have been there the whole time.

"There you are Emily." Jayden said. "Are you ok?"

"Ya. Just a little shaken up but I'm fine." I said with my bubbly self

"Ok. But why are you afraid of the water."

"I. I. I. I just can't say. I am sorry."

"Ok but you can tell me anything ok?"

"Ok. One question. What is the time and date again today?"

"5 o'clock and the 9th why?"

"Crap. I need to get back to the house now. I will see you guys back there." And With that I ran off. I ran back to the mansion and quickly locked myself in my room. Luckily I got back before sundown. See here is the thing, one full moon if I see the moon I go all crazy and if I touch water my tail won't go away until tomorrow. I went to my room and closed all the blinds and made sure no moon light could get in. I accendently though being my clumsy self after I closed the blinds I knocked water on me and sure enough I was on the ground and stuck in mermaid form for the rest of the night. Soon I heard a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked

"It is Jayden."

**Oh no what will Emily do now. Review and find out. Also thanks for all the reviews I absolutely loved them. Thanks. Your reviews are what keep me writing so please review. This story is officially a Jemily story because I had a 100% vote on them. Thanks again. Also 17 reviews and then the new chapter will be up**


	3. chapter 3

Emily's pov

Shot it is Jayden. What do I do? I am stuck in this form for the rest of the nights. HE CANNOT see me like this. See I have this crush on him and if he found out he may not like me back. What do we do? I looked all around the room. The closet? Nope won't work. The Bed? Yes! That's it if I get in bed and put the covers on top of me I can make it look like I don't have a tail. It is perfects.

"Can I come in Em?" Jayden asked and I crawled over to bed.

"Just a second." I said. I crawled over to the bed but as I got over there and lifted myself up onto the bed I lost my balance and fell off the bed and land with a loud thump on the floor.

"Em, are you ok?"

"Yeah, just stubbed my toe." Shoot another lie. Crap. I hate lying exspesially to them. While I said that I finally made it up onto my bed and into the cover successfully this time. I made sure it look ok and told Jay it is ok to come in.

He walked over to my bed and got down on his knees.

"Hey Em. You need to tell us what is going on. Please."

"I just can't yet. You wouldn't understand ok. I promise I will tell you when the time is right."

"Ok. But how do you know we, I wouldn't understand."

"Because I berely understand." I said honestly.

"Ok but if you ever need someone to talk to, you will always have me. Also when the time is right you can tell us, and me to."

" I promise." With that he left me for a really long night ahead.

**Hey I updated again. You readers are the bestest. Keep the updates. I know I said I wouldn't update until 17 but surprise. I update chapter two late last night and I didn't know if you guys could see it so now 20 until next update. Keep the awesome review up thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

Emily's POV

The next morning I woke up extremely tired. See when there is a full moon I stay up all night long to make sure nobody enters my room and moonlight gets in and it probably didn't help that I was in mermaid form. Mia came in late last night to check on me. She asks the same questions as Jayden so I told her the same thing. I got up and noticed my legs where back. I walk to by closet and put on my favorite pair of skinny jeans and I graved my blue tank top with a white zip up hoody. I walked out of my room and I was the first one up. I went over to the kitchen and made myself a bowl of cereal. I sat down and started to eat when Jayden walked in.

"Good morning Emily. Are you feeling ok today?"

"Yup lot better." I said trying to be bubbly but it was hard with what like 2 minutes of sleep tops.

"You seem tired."

"Yeah. Just had a long day." Soon everyone came out and started eating. Mia started to make some toast like substance. I wasn't completely sure what it was.

"You guys want some."

"Ahh." We all said but luckily for us the gap sensor went off.

"There is a nilock attack down by the cove." Mentor Ji told us. We all morphed and ran to the cove.

"I don't see any nilock." I said and as soon as I said that of course a nilock jumped out of the water. He was water nilock and shot water out of his hands. Just my luck. I think I will be ok though if I am morphed because I won't be getting my skin wet. The nilock suddenly summand the moogers. I ran after some moogers but for some completely odd reason the nilock came after me. Our swords clashed as we fought. He started throwing water at me and I was using all my energy just trying to avoid getting wet. Finally the nilock hit me so hard I demorphed.

"Emily." I heard Jayden and Mia yell. The nilock them came up to me and towered over me.

"You have a secret and I am about to expose it." And with that he dosed me with water. 10. I started running towards the woods. 9, 8, 7. I head Jayden yell and run after me demorphed while the others keep fights. 6. I fell and tripped while trying to run as fast as my feet could carry me into the depths of the woods. 5, 4, 3. I got up and kept running. Not bothering to look back and see if Jayden was still behind me. Which unknown to me at the time he was and he saw what happened as the last second came. 1. The dreadful number 1 and with that I found myself on the ground no long dressed in the cloths I put on this morning but instead a swimsuit and a long seal like tail. Times up. As I look back there stood Jayden looking down on me.

"Emily. What are you?"

"Fine. I am a mermaid. 10 seconds later when I come in contact with water I turn into a creature with a tail. Ok." I said crying." Why, Why don't you just go turn me in now to some scientist who will put me in a lad and experiment on me and put me a zoo."

"I would never do that." Jayden said whipping away my tears." And you know why. Because you are my teammate and I love you." With that he leant down and captured my lips in a kiss.

**Jayden now knows. Thanks for all the reviews. Thank you, thank you. Keep them up. 25 reviews until next update. Until then, catch ya on the flip side.**


	5. Chapter 5

Emily's POV

After we broke apart we both reliesed we forgot something.

"THE BATTLE!" We both yelled out in unison.

"Go Jayden. Go help the others, I will be fine."

"No. I am not leaving you, never."

"Jayden they need you, I will be fine."

'No. I can't leave you what if someone comes?"

"You know Jayden Shiba you are the most stubborn person I know."

"Yup and so how do you get the tail to disappear?"

"Well that's easy. I just need to get dry."

"You're soaking wet that can take forever."

"Just watch ok." With that I made my hand into a fist to heat up all the water and soon the tail split and there you saw what look like a normal girl lying on the ground.

"OK so you can heat things. What else can you do?"

"We'll talk about that later right now we need to go help the others." With that I stood up and we ran back to the battle hand in hand. By the time we got to the battle the others already destroyed the monster and he started to grow. We hopped into our zords and quickly defeated him. After we all ran to an empty area and demorphed.

"Emily, what happened back there?" Mia asked. I looked at Jayden and he gave the look saying it's your choice and with that I decided it was time to tell them.

"Let's go back to the mansion and then I will tell you." Mike and Kevin started talking about the battle and Mia followed them. I stayed behind and Jayden saw that and quickly came to my side.

"YOU know you don't have to tell them."

"Yes I do." With that we walk back in silence and sometime on the way back Jayden's hand found mine. We finally got to the mansion and we all sat down.

"Ok so what do you want to tell us?" asked Mike.

"More like show." With that I went to the kitchen and returned back with a glass of water in my hand. With that I sat down and dipped my finger into the water.

"Wow nothing happened." Mike said after 5 seconds. I put a finger up signaling wait a moment and with that bye legs, hello tail, and a passed out mike on the floor. I quickly dried off and had my legs back. We all went over and helped Mike off the ground as he slowly came around.

Finally Kevin was the first one to speak.

"So are you like a mermaid."

"Yes. Anytime I touch water 10 seconds later I grow this fish like tail."

"But how is it gone now?"Asked Mia

"Oh that's easy. See anytime I become dry I get my legs back." Mike was about to say something but I interrupted him."And before you ask the reason I got fry so fast is this." I walk over to the glass of water and put my hand in front of me and froze the water. After that I unfroze the water and I controlled the water in the air with my hand before returning it back to the glass." See I can Freeze, melt, and control water."

"How come Jayden isn't asking surprised?" asked Kevin.

"He found out earlier when I got wet."

"Have you always been a mermaid?" Mia asked I quickly told them the same story I told Jayden earlier about my hike when I was 14. (**If you want to see wat she looks like check out my profile)**

"Is there anything else we should know?'Asked mentor.

"Umm. Oh yeah. On full moons if I touch water I don't change back just because I am dry and if I see the moon or just it reflection I will go all crazy and You guys will have to make sure I don't go out and expose my secret because if I do get exposed some bad things can happened to me. Can I trust you guys?"

"Of course." They all said and with that we all huge and then said

"Rangers together, Samurai forever."

**They all know now. Here is a sneak peak of the next chapter**

One month later and there is a full moon out. Everyone is doing their own thing. Kevin reading, Mike playing video games, Mia cooking, Emily in her room, and Jayden was heading that way with a pop for Emily knowing she was going to be in there all night. He walked to her room and knock on the door. From the outside you could hear a slight come in. Jayden came in but as he came in unknown to him the moonlight came through and Emily got a glimpse of it.

**Oh no Emily saw the moon light. If you want to hear the rest of the chapter, review. Thanks for all your reviews on the last chapter. 27 reviews = next chapter. Until next time, catch ya on the flip side. **


	6. Chapter 6

No one's POV

1 month later

It was around 5 o'clock and the sun was just about to set and be soon replaced with the full moon. The rangers were scattered all around the mansion doing various activities. For Mike it was playing video games, Kevin was reading a samurai book, Mia was trying to cook, Emily was in her room boarding up the windows so now moonlight would get threw and counting down the minutes until the sunset, and last Jayden was getting Emily some food and was planning on staying up with Emily all night to help keep her from being board. Soon Jayden was at the door of Emily's room and started knocking to ask to come in. You could hear the faint come in. Unknown to Jayden the blinds in the room across from Emily's room were open and just as Jayden walked in to Emily's room the moon rose and the reflection bounced off the shinny gray tray and into Emily's eye.

Jayden's POV

As soon as I walked into Emily's room I noticed something wrong with her. I turned around terrified my nightmare was coming true and of course there was the full moon that Emily just saw.

"Jayden lets go swimming." Emily said all giggly.

"No Emily." I quickly went over to Emily to restrain her.

"Why not? It is a beautiful night. I know lets go to Mako Island."

"Emily listen to me you need to fight it. Come on Emily your stronger." All of a sudden Emily's attitude changed she was being mean so unlike her.

"You know what Jayden Shiba. I hate you and never loved you." I paused. I know she didn't mean any of this but still I mean who wouldn't pause. With that she came up to me and slapped me on the face and ran out of the room and out of the mansion destroying anything in her way and punching anyone who tried to stop her. We quickly ran out of the mansion after her. We chased her to the docks and finally caught her before she could jump in. With the help from all of us we got her home. We got her and pinned her down and after a long time she fell asleep, but that was probably because Mike gave her some meds so she wouldn't run off again and fall asleep. Mia and I both stayed by her side and eventually fell asleep on the ground and other couch.

Emily's POV

I woke up the next morning to see the house a mess and not remembering anything from the night before. Shoot I got moonstruck again. I quickly went up to Mia and woke her up.

"Mia what happened here."

"Oh you got moonstruck. You first wanted to go swimming and then you got all angry and even said some things to Jayden and then you started punching us but were fine. I am going to go back to bed in my room to get a few more hours of sleep. You ok."

"Yeah. I am going to go to my room." With that I went to my room and started throwing things in a duffle bag. I made a quick phone call home, wrote a note for everyone, and soon was on my way to get as far away as I could that way I would never hurt them again.

**Oh no Emily left. Will the others find her before she gets hurt? Thanks as always for the reviews. 35 review and more =next chapter. Until next time, catch ya on the flip side.**


	7. Chapter 7

Emily's POV

I walk out of the gates of the mansion and headed to the air port. I only knew of one place where I knew I couldn't harm anyone else and that is back to Australia. I quickly pulled out my phone and dialed Bella's number.

"hello." a voice answered.

"Hey bell it is Emily."

"Hey Em. How it going."

"Umm. Not too well. She I accidently hurts some friends and I don't want to anymore so would you mind If I came and lived with you for a while?"

"Yeah no problem. When are you going to get here?"

"My flight leaves in 20 minutes. Thanks again. Bye."

"Bye." With that we hung up and I walked onto my plane.

Jayden's POV

I woke up to see that Emily was gone so I headed off to the kitchen to see everyone there but Emily.

"Do you guys know where Emily is?"

"Check her room." Mia said. I went to her room and knock and there was no answer. After a while I slowly opened the door to see the room empty except for a yellow sheet of paper, her samuraizer, and her ape folding Zord on her bed. I went over to her bed a pick up the paper and started to read.

_Dear friends,_

_If you are reading this I am already gone. I saw what I did to you guys and the danger I put you in so I did the one thing I knew that would keep you out of it and that was to leave. Don't worry about a blue ranger I called my mom and she is sending my brother. Please don't come looking for me I will be fine._

_Love_

_Emily_

I ran out of her room and into the kitchen.

"Guys Emily is gone."

**Sorry for the short chapter they won't normally be this short. Will Jayden find Emily? Review to find out. 42 and more reviews = chapter 8. As always thanks for the reviews I love reading them. Until next time, catch ya on the flip side.**


	8. Chapter 8

Jayden's POV

"Gone!" they all yelled at once.

"Yeah. She said she didn't want to put us in danger anymore. She said she called home and they are sending her brother to take over her blue ranger duties."

"We don't want her brother. We want Emily." Mia said.

"Do you have any idea of where she might have gone?" Kevin asked.

"No."

"Wait didn't you say she called home? Well maybe her family knows. Why don't we give them a call?" Mia said. I pulled out my samuraizer and called her family.

"Hello. 'Cough, Cough'"

"Serena?"

"Yeah. This is her."

"Hey do you know where Emily is?"

"I think she said something about her breaking her leg so she asked us to send Luke out for her. She said she wanted to go to school there so I would try there."

"Ok. Thanks for your help Serena."

"Yup, no problem. 'Cough'" I then hung up.

"Well we now know one thing. She isn't at home or at school." Mike said.

"Well no dip Sherlock." Kevin stated right back at him.

"Come on Jayden think. There must be something she said to give you an idea of where she might have gone. "

_**Flashback**_

_**You see Jayden and Emily on a date walking through the park. Talking, laughing and having a good time.**_

"_**So Em if you could be anywhere in the world, where would you go?"**_

"_**Well that is easy silly. Here with you." She said while poking him.**_

"_**No come on somewhere where all your worries are gone."**_

"_**Well I guess than it would back in Australia."**_

_**Back in reality**_

"I got it Australia!" I yelled.

"Well why?"

"Well for starts it is where she first turned into a mermaid. She thinks we will never look there because well her being a mermaid caused this. Second I remember her saying that it is the place where there are no worriers for her."

"All right lets go catch the next flight then to Australia." Mia said.

"No.** I** am getting the next flight. You guys are staying here in case there is an attack."

"He does have a point. If none of us are here that leaves the city vulnerable." With that I left for my room and packed a bag and graved $700 dollars. Just as I was about to leave Mia came up to me.

"Please go get her and bring her back. Call me as soon as you find her."

"Ok." With that I left for the airport.

No one's POV

Unknown to Jayden Dayu had just heard the whole conversation and was going back to the river to tell her master that the blue ranger went to Australia helpless with no power and the red ranger coming to get her. Dayu could see the importance the blue ranger meant to him and now came up with a plan to stop them.

Emily's POV

When I stepped off the plane I ran up to Bella and gave her a big hug.

"So how was your flight?" She asked

"Good and long. It feels so good to be back."

"Hey I bet you hungry because I know how bad airplane food is so how about we go to Rikki's?"

"Yeah I am starved." With that we got into her car and got on our way to the Café.

1 hour later

Jayden's POV

My flight just arrived and I was headed to the town that Emily used to live in. I remember her saying something about a Rikki's café and I decided that was the best place to start my search.

Emily's POV

After we got there I said hi to Rikki and even saw some of the girls that used to pick on me. Some of them said some mean things to me but I just ignored tem and it probably helped that Rikki kicked them out. We were just about to walk out when I saw Jayden walk in. I quickly pulled my hair up and put a hat on that hide my recognizable blond locks and put on a pair of sunglasses

"What are you doing?" Bella ask.

"Just follow my lead ok." We were walking out when Jayden came up to us.

"HI. Have you seen a girl about this tall with blond hair? Her name is Emily."

"Emily. HMM. Doesn't ring a bell sorry. I really need to go." I said while pulling off a really good accent. We quickly walked off when we got far enough away I pulled the hat and sunglasses off.

"What was that about?" Bella asked.

"He was one of the friends I hurt. You know moonstruck."

"Come on Em. He seemed really worried and scared please just go back to him."

"Fine. You win. You know you have a good way with words."

"I know. Just go before you miss him." I quickly ran away alone. Just as I was about to enter the café Moogers and Dayu appeared.

"What do you want I am busy?" I said

"That is easy you." With that we started fighting. Soon I was cornered and they got me. I saw Jayden walk out of the café.

"Jayden!" I yelled just as we disappeared.

Jayden's POV

Just as I exited the café I heard Emily call my name and saw her disappear with the moogers. I was too late.

Several hours later

Emily's POV

I woke up to see I was I was strapped down in a chair. I quickly tired to get out but I couldn't.

"It is no use to try to get out." Dayu said.

"What do you want?"

"That is easy. You evil. That will tear the read ranger apart."

"Never!" I yelled. Dayu walked towards me with a long needle in her hand.

"Don't worry. This will only hurt a lot." With that I slowly blacken out from the world.

**Wow. Longest chapter yet. But hey you guys deserve it you guys kept on reviewing. What will happen to Emily? Review. 47 and more reviews = chapter 9. Thanks for the review. Until next time, catch ya on the flip side!**


	9. Chapter 9

Emily's POV

I woke up with a strange morpher looking device strapped onto my wrist. I looked around and soon saw Dayu enter the room.

"Yell it looks like little former blue ranger is awake or should I say new evil purple ranger."

"First off I will never be evil and second purple?"

"Yes. As soon as I push this button the only thing that will be on your mine is trying to destroy those pesky rangers."

"I would never hurt my friends."

"Well it is already too late for that. You have already torn that red ranger apart with your disappearing act." With that she pushed down the button.

No one's POV

Emily soon fell to the floor in pain.

"No." she yelled out in pain. Her whole body started glowing a purple color. Her head snapped up while she was on her knees and her eyes glowed a deep purple.

"Good it worked. Now go destroy those rangers." Dayu ordered.

"Oh I am going to destroy them but not because you said so. I mean who do you think you are my mom? Because if you asked me you are way too old." With that Emily teleported away.

With Jayden

Jayden got off his plan and headed back to the mansion. When he got there he noticed everyone was gone.

"Hey mentor, where is everyone?"

"Oh good your here. There was an attack on the city and the rangers need your help. They are really beat up." With that Jayden left.

Sometime before

Emily appeared down in the city in her ranger from. She started destroying anything in her way. Soon the power rangers showed up all except for Jayden.

"AH rangers. Now time to meet your worst night mare." The purple ranger ran towards them. Kevin and Mike both graved her by the arm but were quickly flipped on to their back as the unknown ranger did a perfect back flip. Mia came from the side and quickly pulled out her swords. The unknown ranger saw this coming and quickly did a roundhouse kick and knocked the sword from Mia's hand. The purple ranger pulled out her bow and started and started attack soon all the rangers Except for the new blue ranger Luke were on the ground. Luke charged at the ranger unknown to him it was his sister. His sword clashed with the purple rangers bow.

"You know rangers are supposed to stop the bad guys not be them?"

"You know, maybe I was time to change sides."

"Why are you working for them?"

"I work for no one but myself blue boy." Soon Luke was on the ground too. All of a sudden Jayden appeared all ready morphed and kicked the bow out from the other ranger's hand.

"Oh. You are so going to pay for that." To two were evenly match. One would get hit then the other but soon the tied changed into win for the purple clad. Jayden felt like he couldn't surprise the unknown ranger with any attacks almost as if they have trained together. He felt like he has seen her fighting style before. Then it clicked. Emily being taken by Dayu.

"Emily?" Jayden said almost as if it was a question. He paused just enough not wanting to hurt her but that was where he made his mistake.

"Never pause in a battle." The ranger said while flipping him onto his back. Soon the purple ranger was gone. Jayden quickly demorphed and ran to the others.

"Are you guys ok?"

"Yeah." Mia said.

"So you think it is Emily?"

"Yeah when I was in Australia I saw Dayu take her. She did this to Emily." With that the rangers ran back to the mansion.

Meanwhile

The purple ranger soon reappeared in the forest. The ranger cried out in pain and demorphed. Emily rolled onto her back in pain. Un able to breathe. Emily's eyes keep flashing a deep purple color while she stayed on the ground in terrible pain. Finally she was able to say

"Jayden help me please."

The mansion.

"Mentor can you do a scan of the city to see if you pick up Emily's life signal?"

"Yup"

"Ah" Jayden yelled out in pain. _Jayden help me please_

"What is it Jayden?"

"It Emily she need us."

"I found her she is in the woods just a mile out form the city."They all then headed out to the woods. When they got to the spot they saw Emily on the ground glowing a purple color.

"Emily." Jayden quickly ran to her side.

"Get away now." Emily yelled while standing up and she soon was morphed. They all engaged in battle.

"Come on Emily we can help you." Mia said while be thrown back from a blast coming from Emily's blaster.

"Yeah Em. We are your friends." Mike said and he soon found himself on the grown

"Friends? I have no friends." And with that she sent Kevin and Luke to the ground leave it to be just her and Jayden. The two soon were engaged in deep battle.

**I hope you like it. Will Emily ever become good again? The only way to find out is to review. 55 and more reviews = chapter 10. Thanks for the reviews. Until next time, catch ya on the flip side.**


	10. Chapter 10

No one's POV

The purple ranger and Jayden kept on battle. Finally though the purple ranger got some hits on Jayden and soon was on the ground demorphed. The ranger walked over to Jayden and lowered her swords.

"Any last words?" she said while lowering the blade to touch his thought.

"Come on Em. It Jayden. Please fight it." Then the ranger's body glowed purple and slowly back up.

"Jayden? Please help me." She said while demorphing and then passing out on the ground. Jayden got to his feet and so did the others and they soon walked up to her. Jayden reached down to pick her up but was stopped by mia.

"Look she's glowing." Throughout her whole body a strange purple glow was flowing throughout her.

"Kevin you're smart. Do you know what happening?" Mike asked.

"I think I read something about in the pass a ranger was turned evil and the only way to get them back was to either destroy them or for true loves kiss.

"Jayden try kissing her." Mia stated.

Jayden walked over to Emily and gave her a kiss on the lips and as they parted Emily's eyes slowly opened. They started glowing a purple but then just as fast they changed back to normal.

"What happened?" she asked while standing up. She looked down at her wrist.

"What is this?"

"Dayu got you when you where in Australia and turned you evil. Don't every run away like again you scared us and you never put us in danger. We love you. I love you." With that Jayden kissed Emily.

"OK and now my other question. What is this." She said while holding up the morpher on her wrist.

"I think that is your new purple morpher."

"All right when I am starving. How about we all go get some cupcakes." With that they all left to go get cupcakes

**The end. If you want a sequel review. Or if you want me to just continue on this story still review. Catch ya on the flip side. **


End file.
